


Divine Encouragement

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [322]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Childhood, Crayons, Drawing, Gen, Pre-Series, Prophecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: With a sense of deliberation, he overturns all ten bins into a large pile, staring it at for several minutes.





	Divine Encouragement

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 12 September 2016  
> Word Count: 371  
> Prompt: process  
> Summary: With a sense of deliberation, he overturns all ten bins into a large pile, staring it at for several minutes.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory when Jacob is five years old. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: After writing the previous story, "In Hashem's Presence," when Abaddon came up again in the character rolls with a member of the Shay family, I had to continue in that same vein. So Jacob is still that same five-year-old boy, though this takes place nebulously a week later. Clearly Abaddon wasn't done with what she wanted to say, so I let her have the reins again. I rather like how it turned out.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

He sits quietly at the table, frowning as he stares at the bins of crayons. The sounds of the other children outside during recess is muted, but he tunes it out anyway. With a sense of deliberation, he overturns all ten bins into a large pile, staring at it for several minutes. 

First he separates the large pile into individual color piles. And then he slowly begins to make eleven new piles of crayons, one in front of each bin and one off to the side. In each of the ten bin piles, he places whole or mostly whole crayons of each color, provided there are enough to spread across them all.

She steps into the room to watch him at his work. The intensity of his gaze as he deliberates over each crayon ensnares her until she can no longer stand apart from him. She carefully settles into a chair across from the boy, but he hasn't yet made note of her presence. Finally, she speaks in a low voice. "You are very intent on your project. It must be important to you."

He glances up at her, frowning at being interrupted. "The colors need to be together."

"Is this a job for everyone?"

"No!" he says, frowning deepening as he glances out the window briefly to watch his classmates. "They don't care about the crayons. They don't care about anything but playing."

She smiles then and picks up a brown crayon that closely matches the color of her eyes. "The crayons are important to you, aren't they? They speak to you and tell you stories?"

A ghost of a smile touches his lips, but he doesn't let it fully appear. "You'll just make fun of me, too." The dejection in his voice is strong for one so young. "That's what they do."

"I wouldn't dream of it, my boy. You have a rare and beautiful gift. It should be nurtured, encouraged. Anyone who mocks it simply doesn't understand."

Now the smile breaks loose, brightening his face. "Thank you, ma'am."

"You just keep doing what you're doing. Listen to the stories told to you and draw them to the best of your ability. You'll get better with time and practice."


End file.
